A Shooting Star
by ChibiAwesomeness
Summary: 'Who is it that I really am? Will I ever truly find out? And do I actually want to know? I'm scared to look into the mirror, and see nothing more then a monster looking back. A red eyed monster, but is that who I am'


_**Part One**_

_**'_**Will the rain ever stop, I wonder. For a pretty long time now it's been cold. Why does the rain choose me? Why does it choose me who has nowhere to escape to?'**_**_

**Thalia Perta**

The rain lightly patted my head as I sat on the last stair, hugging my knees tightly and laying my chin on top of my knees as my red orbs looked frontward- not really seeing anything that was there.

I was probably seeing things, that weren't there.

The rain felt like a chilly kiss as a rain droplet rolled down the side of my cheek and down my chin. Everything felt rather cold, and my mother's voice seemed to ring in my ears.

'_Go inside! You're going to catch a cold!'_

A sad smile replaced my earlier grimace, goosebumps slowly ran up and down my uncovered arms. Something in my chest felt heavy, it wanted to weigh me down, it wanted to knock to me to the ground. And I really wish, wish I could say things like; 'I'm not going to give up, no matter what happens. I'm going to keep pushing on', because- that would be a horrible lie.

Honestly, I wish I could be as strong as I say I am, strong like I tell other people I am. But I can't lie to myself, no matter how much I wish I could. And a part of me knows, that I'm nothing more then a fake. Nothing more, then a lie. Because even I don't know who I am exactly.

I remember how I would hide my face as a younger child, how I avoided looking in the mirror. Back then the excuse was, that I thought my reflection was ugly. And as even a _**younger **_child then back then, I remember not caring about looking at my reflection and not caring about taking photographs with people.

I remember how my people in my neighborhood, the children of my parent's friends, would tell me I was impossible, arrogant, cocky, self-centered, and had a problem with my ego. They said I wouldn't make any friends with such a tough attitude, and maybe that's why I changed, so that in other people's eyes- I could be a good person. Someone people could like.

But it was all lie.

A horrible lie.

That's when I avoided mirrors, but maybe the real reason…. Was because I was afraid of what I would see. Afraid to see, what I had become. Because unlike everyone else, I knew what I actually was. A violent monster, a horrible beast, someone who sneered and laughed at those who I thought were at a lower level, and I'm still scared.

Because a part of my old self, is still there. Trying desperately to peek out with tiny gestures, such as snapping at people, become violent, and that short temper was still there.

Nowadays, I look in the mirror, but I always grimace when I see the familiar red eyes look back at me in slight confusion. As if to ask, 'What's wrong? Don't you know who I am?'

But who am I really? I'm afraid to slip out and try to find out, scared people will…. Be scared off. Walk away from me, and leave me to die in my own loneliness. I was scared, because I know no one really knows.

I know no one knows who I am, all they see is a reflection smiling back at them. A reflection, the complete opposite of what it really is. It's almost like, it's flipped to the side, mirrored almost.

Showing a complete different face, if it were to be flipped over.

"Thalia? What are you doing out here, you might get a cold." asked a gentle hollow voice asked from behind.

I squirmed in my spot to turn around, and squinted up at the empty armor hovering overhead. I felt the automatic smile take over my lips, nodding my head to him.

"Hey Alphonse, I just wanted some fresh air is all." I lied, a grin stretching across my face. I felt a quick beat enter the sudden silence, I was going to open my mouth to say something, but Al beat me to it. I was sort of glad he did, otherwise I wouldn't have known what to say.

"Aren't you hungry? Big Brother's eating right now, you should go inside and join him."

I jumped to my feet, giving a quick stretch and keeping the easy friendly smile on my face. I fell into this fake self quite easily, sometimes I even tricked myself. I then started to rub stomach, and I could've sworn it grumbled just then.

"Hell yea! My tummy _**is **_pretty hungry." I chirped, all the uneasiness from before, from when I was alone and thinking quietly to myself seemed to dissolve slowly into the dark abyss in the back of my mind. I know it never really goes away, it always comes back, that I was sure of. But it felt nice, for it slowly slip away for a little while, just a little while was all I needed to keep sane.

I wondered what Alphonse's expression would be like, if he could have one. I had the impression that maybe he would smiling back at me, but I couldn't be sure. I began to walk up the steps, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him inside, the grin widening on my lips.

"Onwards to the food Al!"

"T-thalia! You're going to yank my arm off!" he screeched in his young boyish voice. I laughed and turned to make a face at him.

"I will not!" I insisted.

When we walked into the Inn, the warm air rushed into my face and I felt the urge to step back outside and have the rain wash over me again. But the nagging of my stomach wouldn't let me, and I found it funny how I hadn't felt the hunger until Alphonse had come looking for me. If he hadn't come I wonder how long I would've lasted until the hunger was too much to handle?

I let my hand let go of the young Elric, but made sure to keep pace with him as we walked through the halls in search of our room. The carpet felt soft under my feet, even with my shoes on, my feet seemed to sink into them. The Inn wasn't too big, but it wasn't too small. I found it very decent and comfy. You could easily curl up on the floor and fall asleep.

When we got to the end of the hall, I turned the knob and slipped into the room. The smell of food rushed to my nostrils and my eyes quickly locked with golden ones. Edward was sitting in the center of the small room, with his legs crossed and a ramen noodle slipping out of his mouth. The sight made me laugh and shake my head as I made my way to his side and plopped down next to him.

I stuck my hand on his head while teasingly pulling on the one strand that always seemed to stick up. "What's up shorty? You gonna share that Chinese food?" I grinned, reaching my hand for the rice bowl on the floor. He slapped it away with chop sticks.

"Shut up! You the hell are you calling short?" he roared. I mocked a headache as I held onto the side of my head.

"Oi, shorty can yell!"

I probably should've kept quiet, or apologized because next thing I know, I jumped to my feet and dashed out of the room with an angry blond dashing after me down the hall waving chopsticks in the air. Followed by Ed was Al who was desperately trying to get his brother to calm down.

"GET THE HELL BACK HERE! YOU ANNOYING BRAT!"

"Big Brother! Please! Please calm down!"

"Muwahaha~! Come and get me shorty~!"

I felt the laughter bubble inside me and explode loudly as I dashed down different halls and the lobby, which the Inn-Keepers weren't too happy to see. The grin on my face split my face in two as I kept on running, Edward never slowing down and Alphonse never got tired in his body so ended up catching up to his brother and grabbed him by the collar.

While Al held him back, Edward kicking the air and screaming, I pointed and laughed while making silly expressions to annoy the blond even further.

It was funny how even I fell for my stupid silly façade, thoughts of who I really was and all the lies I fed people seemed long gone, a distant memory.

"WHY YOU LITTLE- I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Big Brother! Thalia! Enough is enough!"

I crossed my arms over my chest, smiling softly at my friends. Though I doubted Ed saw me much as a friend, maybe Alphonse did. But being with them was fun. It can only be described as fun and interesting. And sometimes sad. But it's almost like we're family, a small family that goes through everything together. Even Winry and Granny Pinako was part of the small family. Maybe even Mustang and Hawkeye.

"You stupid Ishvalan! Get your butt over here so I can kick it!"

I smirked and threw my head back in laughter. I could take Edward on, it's not like he was some sort of 'God' when it came to fighting, I could probably beat his butt to the ground!

"Why don't _**you **_get your Amestrian butt over here so I can kick it? Eh, pipsqueak?"

Why don't I ever learn to shut my mouth? Next thing I know. Ed's shoe flies across the air and smacks me across the face.

"Holy- OW!"

As I rolled on the ground gripping onto my face, and Ed began laughing, and Alphonse began yelling, the urge to laugh over came me. Even if the sudden strike across my face, leaving a burning sensation, hurt a lot, it wasn't something that hadn't happened before. It was how our little family worked.

"How does that feel? That'll show you to call me SHORT!"

'_**Will the rain ever stop, I wonder. For a pretty long time now it's been cold. Why does the rain choose me? Why does it choose me who has nowhere to escape to?'**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hola~! I just got my computer back after so many months :D YAYZ! *jumping up and down in happiness* I'm not sure if I should keep going with my other FMA story- See its been such a long time and the wonderful people who gave me feedback probably got rather tired of waiting... So... Yeah. This story here, takes place in Brotherhood/Manga and the main character's name is Thalia Perta. She's an OC I've used a lot. Don't worry- I don't like mary-sues. And I'm sorry if she seems like a Mary-Sue! D,: I just want to write a story people will enjoy... And other chapters will be hopefully be much longer, so it'll take more time to write them. Towards the end when Thalia started saying how she could 'beat up Ed' it was just her cocky side slipping through ^W^ **

**And further on, her past will be revealed, slowly and after some chapters. This pretty much just follows the Brotherhood plot, and it's just sort of, Thalia's side of the story if she were to be in it- which she kind of is since this is fanfiction. ^^" This is taking place near episode 7ish, it'll be falling into the Brotherhood in the next chapter and more about Thalia and her relationship with the Elrics will be described. **

**So I just hope you liked it! i'm kind of nervous if anyone actually bothers to read this... I was planning on making the story, MAYBE, a ThaliaxEdward/ThaliaxLing/ThaliaxGreed story 'cuz I love having you awesome fans guessing XD Please leave some feedback if you did read this, please?**


End file.
